


Teach Your Children

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #32: Simon Marcus</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teach Your Children

**Author's Note:**

> written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #32: Simon Marcus

"Mama, tell me the story."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Wanna hear it again. Tell me."

"All right, sweetie. Once upon a time, there was a great and wonderful magician. His name was Simon Marcus and he dreamed of a beautiful different new world. A world of blood. But the evil pigs were afraid of his magic, so they locked him up. They wanted to kill him because he dreamed."

"But he had a plan, right, mama?"

"That's right. Simon dreamed one of the pigs would die for him. So we took Heavenly Polaris to the sacred space, and they purified him for the sacrifice. But the evil White Knight hated Simon, and he wanted to rescue Heavenly Polaris. He searched everywhere, but Simon was too clever and the hour of sacrifice was close.

"But then the White Knight's evil friends, the ugly black bear and the captain of the pigs helped him. And they found Heavenly Polaris and took him away."

"And Simon went away."

"Yes, sweetie. Simon went away."

"When I grow up, I'm gonna find the White Knight and kill him. And Heavenly Polaris too. And Simon will come back."

"That's a good boy. Now go to sleep. Sweet dreams."


End file.
